A Fluttershy Furacão/Galeria
__TOC__ Distribuindo os folhetos Rainbow Dash flies over Ponyville S2E22.png Rainbow passing fliers S2E22.png Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy looking at newspaper on her head S2E22.png Fluttershy Staring At Paper S2E22.png Fluttershy startled S2E22.png Derpy S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter reading flier S2E22.png Rainbow Delivering invitations S2E22.png Mule returns S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow Dash groans S2E22.png Tree eyes S2E22.png Fluttertree S2E22.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E22.png O encontro 3, 2, 1... S2E22.png Movie starts soon S02E22.png Film - Pegasus S2E22.png Film - Raincloud S2E22.png Film - Two pegasi and flowers S2E22.png Film - Map S2E22.png Film - Raining over Equestria S2E22.png Film - Pony Thought Bubbles S2E22.png Film - Tornado S2E22.png Film - Pegasi spinning around S2E22.png Film - Pegasi creating tornado S2E22.png Film - Sending water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Film - 800 wingpower S2E22.png Film - Multiple raining clouds S2E22.png Film - Pony thinking S2E22.png Film explodes S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png Rainbow Dash at 910 WP S2E22.png Rainbow Dash over 1000 S2E22.png Rainbow Dash if...! S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trains S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trains hard! S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Fluttershy feeling uncomfortable S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Noticing Fluttershy's absence S2E22.png Tentando convencer Fluttershy The track S2E22.png Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Tired Thunderlane S02E22.png Rainbow Dash watching over training S2E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png FloatingWhistleError S02E22.png Rainbow Dash blowing whistle S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png YEA! S2E22.png Derp S2E22.png Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Rainbow Dash everypony except S2E22.png Rainbow Dash knows S2E22.png Rainbow Dash knock on Fluttershy's door S2E22.png Fluttershy opens the door S2E22.png Rainbow Dash what happened S2E22.png Fluttershy has fake ponypox S2E22.png Fluttershy fake faint S2E22.png Rainbow Dash at the door looking at Fluttershy S2E22.png Washing the fake pox spots off of Fluttershy S2E22.png Wet Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy moist mane S2E22.png Fluttershy falling to the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy faking hurt wing S2E22.png Fluttershy startled by Rainbow's whistling S02E22.png Rainbow Dash as if S2E22.png Fluttershy shrug S2E22.png Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash whats going on S2E22.png Fluttershy act dramatic S2E22.png Rainbow Dash said can't S2E22.png Rainbow Dash before hit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Hat S02E22.png Rainbow Dash wasn't that bad S2E22.png Fluttershy about to fly (Flashback) S2E22.png Fluttershy looking down (Flashback) S2E22.png Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Rainbow Dash suck it up S2E22.png Rainbow Dash no time! S2E22.png Rainbow Dash realization S2E22.png Rainbow Dash I mean S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talking to Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash including you S2E22.png File:Rainbow_Dash_backing_off_S2E22.png Rainbow Dash fails to persuade Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy wait S2E22.png Rainbow Dash big smile S2E22.png Rainbow Dash you're game S2E22.png Best friends S2E22.png Fluttershy oh boy S2E22.png Dia de treinamento Twilight's Wingpower Machine S2E22.png Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight with anemometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Is that you thunderlane S2E22.png Need a germ free environment S2E22.png It was Blossomforth S2E22.png FloatingWhistleError S02E22.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png Thunderlane Blossomforth S02E22.png Thunderlane glaring at Blossomforth S2E22.png Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png Blossomforth coughing S2E22.png Thunderlane ready to fly S2E22.png First test of wing power S2E22.png Twilight 9.3 WP S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ready to dash S2E22.png Rainbow_Dashs_Cap_And_Whistle_Detached_S2E22.png Rainbow Dash beyond Max Q S2E22.png Rainbow blasts by S2E22.png Rainbow Dash flies by at a high speed S2E22.png Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png Crazy Twilight S2E22.png Pegasi marveling at Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "We'll be number 1" S2E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter hug S02E22.png Fluttershy weak smile S2E22.png Fluttershy moving her wing S2E22.png Fluttershy on the ground S2E22.png Very Sad Fluttershy on the Ground S02E22.png Fluttershy accidentally hitting Star Hunter S2E22.png Anemometer measuring S2E22.png Spike writing on the notebook S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at notebook S2E22.png Results S2E22.png Rainbow Dash using whistle S2E22.png Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Pegasi watching S2E22.png Fluttershy check her wings S2E22.png Fluttershy flying S2E22.png Fluttershy flying 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy happy about her flying S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter laughing S2E22.png Fluttershy looking behind S2E22.png Laughing S2E22.png Fluttershy eyes S2E22.png Fluttershy flying 3 S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png Twilight reading measurement for Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight uhh... S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight huddle whisper S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png Fluttershy awaiting anemometer test S2E22.png Rainbow Dash hugs Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png Rainbow Dash anxiously hugging Twilight S2E22.png Spike looking at the notebook S2E22.png Spike get smacked S2E22.png Twilight talking to Spike S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy surrounded by Pegasi S2E22.png Fluttershy surrounded by eyes S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy about to turn around S2E22.png Crying Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy crying 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy crying 3 S2E22.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E22.png Rainbow Dash worry shrug S2E22.png Rainbow pity for Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow being frustrated S2E22.png Sad Rainbow S2E22.png Rainbow Dash blowing whistle S02E22.png Você é a melhor, Fluttershy! Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Fluttershy with Angel and ducks S2E22.png Fluttershy making cute Face S2E22.png Animals trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy flying through the tree S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining confidence S2E22.png Fluttershy about to train S2E22.png Angel_Bunny_blowing_whistle_S2E22.png Fluttershy practising S2E22.png Animals helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy scared S2E22.png Wing push ups S2E22.png Butterfly having a tug of war S2E22.png Fluttershy in mud S2E22.png Fluttershy flying through dandelion S2E22.png Coach_Angel_cute_expression_S2E22.png Angel blowing the whistle S02E22.png Angel helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Angel_blowing_the_whistle_2_S2E22.png Angel_with_whistle_in_mouth_S2E22.png Fluttershy crying S2E22.png Fluttershy losing to butterflies S2E22.png Animals with pony masks S2E22.png Fluttershy Pushup S02E22.png Fluttershy trying not to cry S2E22.png Fluttershy sucking tears in S2E22.png Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Butterflies losing in a tug of war S2E22.png Fluttershy worried S2E22.png Butterflies and birds at trees S2E22.png Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png Fluttershy flying past dandelions S2E22.png Angel cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy dancing in a field of dandelions S2E22.png Fluttershy looking down S2E22.png Animals cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy flying to the sun S2E22.png Pegasi watching Flitter S2E22.png Rainbow Dash crazy awesome S2E22.png Squirrel tries to tell something S2E22.png Twilight 'Do I look like I speak squirrel?' S2E22.png Twilight & Rainbow Dash hear squirrel S2E22.png Spike whats that S2E22.png resolute Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy being purposeful S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Fluttershy cannot believe S2E22.png This result is awful S2E22.png Twilight hushes Spike S2E22.png Rainbow listening to Spike S2E22.png Oh no she is leaving again S2E22.png Rainbow Dash sigh S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "if only there was a way" S2E22.png Fluttershy salva o dia Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire coming out of Cloudsdale S2E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow Dash preparing to blow whistle S02E22.png Rainbow Dash blowing her coach whistle S02E22.png Notebook showing Thunderlane absent S2E22.png Rainbow with hoof on the other hoof S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking worried S2E22.png Abacus S2E22.png Twilight surprised S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus S2E22.png Rainbow Dash feeling relieved S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight and Spike looking at Rainbow S2E22.png Crazy anemometer S2E22.png Rainbow being serious S2E22.png Rainbow Dash putting goggles on S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi what to do S2E22.png Literally a sunflower cutie mark S2E22.png Spike ready with the horn S2E22.png Twilight ready with the machine S2E22.png Spike blowing the horn S2E22.png The ponies about to attempt to lift the water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Fan moving S2E22.png Spike and Twilight looking at the gauge nervously S2E22.png Twilight observing measurement S2E22.png Twilight and Spike S02E22.png Determined Fluttershy S02E22.png Fluttershy dodging a tree S2E22.png Fluttershy in the wind S2E22.png Fluttershy walking on her two front legs S2E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy holding the machine S2E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight talking while holding onto the machine S2E22.png Water going back to the reservoir S2E22.png Big water splash S2E22.png Rainbow colliding with tree S2E22.png Tree eyes II S2E22.png Twilight Sparkle looking on in disappointment S2E22.png Twilight face down S2E22.png Twilight cute face S2E22.png Rainbow Dash want to try again S2E22.png Twilight "you've pushed your crew" S2E22.png Twilight stopping Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash does not want to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash with Twilight S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png Twilight Sparkle getting pushed by the air stream S2E22.png Fluttershy uncovering her eyes S2E22.png Fluttershy yelling S2E22.png Twilight wind S2E22.png Fluttercry S2E22.png Fluttershy goggles S2E22.png Fluttershy given a goggles S2E22.png Twilight worried face S2E22.png Fluttershy contemplating S2E22.png Fluttershy reaches a decision S2E22.png Fluttershy gulp S2E22.png Grabbing the goggles S2E22.png Fluttershy preparing to enter the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy setting Angel down S2E22.png Angel affected by the wind S2E22.png Angel smacking into the tree S2E22.png Fluttershy's animal friends wish her good luck S2E22.png Fluttershy about to get sucked into the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy getting sucked into the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy flailing S2E22.png Fluttershy finds her stride S2E22.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Fluttershy S2E22.png Twilight 'she's doing it' S2E22.png Fluttershy surpasses her record S2E22.png Twilight extremely happy S2E22.png Fluttershy straining to keep up S2E22.png Fluttershy worn out S2E22.png Fluttershy chasing her demons away S2E22.png Fluttershy determined S2E22.png The pegasi S2E22.png Hurricane beginning S02E22.png Water spout S2E22.png Water coming out of the tornado S2E22.png Rainbow-shaped water S2E22.png Spitfire cannot believe it S2E22.png Twilight and Spike cheering S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Rainbow Dash very happy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash noticing Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy still flying around S2E22.png Fluttershy caught with a cloud S2E22.png Fluttershy 'did we do it' S2E22.png Rainbow Dash congratulating Fluttershy S02E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug more S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy 'high wing' S2E22.png Spitfire nice job S2E22.png Spitfire talking to Dash S2E22.png You Showed A lot of Guts S02E22.png Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Goggles Point S02E22.png Spike and Twilight going S2E22.png Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png Spitfire and the cheering mob S2E22.png Fluttershy waving S2E22.png The day is successful S2E22.png Cloudsdale factory is operational again S2E22.png en:Hurricane Fluttershy/Gallery pl:Huraganowa Fluttershy/Galeria Categoria:Galerias de episódios